Real Actor Kamen Rider x Super Sentai
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Real Actor no Super Sentai or Kamen Rider Characters but 7 young boys join a movie and 7 girls join the same movie what would happened then (Sorry very very bad summary read the intro in it to have a general of the First Chapter)


My english might be not that good since it's not my first language.

Here a story that

I create with the real actor of Drive/Wizard/Decade/Ninninger/Go-Busters/Kyoryuger and Toqger (But none of them is having a character of their series witch mean that the actor doesn't act as know you their character series in real life (Obviously). Also I might be not writing their real age since that it's a Fanfiction :).

* * *

Best friends (Boys): (+ Movie Characters names + Characters age)

Shunsuke Nishikawa - Karlson Tomari

Ryoma Takeuchi - Mikes Suky

Katsuhiro Suzuki - Kyle Crossy

Shunya Shiraishi - Simon Beltran

Ryo Ryusei - Phillip Right

Masahiro Inoue - George Joyce

Jun Shison - Maxim Grinde

Best Friends (Girls): (+ Movie Characters names)

Kasumi Yamaya - Minzy Chantain

Rio Uchida - Slyvia Plaine

Arisa Komiya - Kaila Toure

Makoto Okunaka - Alicia Kines

Ayuri Konno - Mounya Poures

Mori Kanna - Fayrie Yurie

Ai Moritaka - Marie Grielle

* * *

First thing to know for Intro/Chapter 1 (Part 1) : They will know that they are in the Movie so they will meet and they will have feeling for each other but it not appear to much on the set of the movie revealed in the intro.

* * *

 **Introduction (You can past it if you want)**

7 ''young'' boys called Shunsuke Nishikawa (20), Ryoma Takeuchi (21), Katsuhiro Suzuki (18), Shunya Shiraishi (20), Ryo Ryusei (21), Masahiro Inoue (22) and Jun Shison (19) were all best friends from about 5 years now and they don't have any girlfriend either. Also they were taking over a movie but doesn't know that in their personal life might change when also 7 ''young'' girls called Kasumi Yamaya (19), Rio Uchida (20), Arisa Komiya (17), Makoto Okunaka (19), Ayuri Konno (20), Mori Kanna (21) and Ai Moritaka (18) join also for the movie. Also the 7 girls were like the 7 boys they were best friends but for now 6 years. What would happened when they will be knowing each other ? Would it have jealousy? love triangle on the set and off set? but one thing for sure they will have feeling for each other as friends and maybe more than friends who knows! Read to find out what would happened!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First meets (Part 1)**

All begins with the 7 boys in Masahiro Inoue house's, they were all waiting for the answer to the movie/show called ''Heart Bounce for you'' (Ok I know weird tittle but it's the first thing who is coming off my mind while writing). The ''Heart bounce for you'' talks about 7 boys and 7 girls who is split in two teams (4boys and 3girl and the other group will be composed by 4 girls and 3 boys) and when they are split in two teams they went to differents places and do challenge to be the best teammates and win a day with the celebrity they want to be with and everything they ask they have it by the director. Also the fans can tell somes challenges but the challenges are decided, verified and choose by the director of the movie/show.

 _ ***Back in Masahiro Inoue house's***_

A few hours pass and they have all their reply by their managers for their participation on the movie/show. Fortunately for them, everyone has pass to make the show! Everyone was happy but the only thing they did not know is that 7 girls will join them soon .For now every boys tell wich destination they want to go even if it's the challenge and the director of the movie who will decided their characters (They doesn't know yet). Now they waited for the director instructions for the show (Included their characters).

 **Masahiro:** Do you guys want something to drink?

 **Shunsuke:** Hum..Water please!

 **Ryoma:** I want juice. What do you have like juices?

 **Masahiro:** I have Orange/Banana, Orange, Grapes juices or Five Alive.

 **Ryoma:** Five Alive please.

 **Katsuhiro:** Same has Shunsuke, water please.

 **Shunya:** I want Orange juice please.

 **Ryo:** Orange/Banana please.

 **Jun:** Five Alive like Ryoma

 **Masahiro:** Ok I be back with all this.

 **Ryoma:** I help you.

 **Masahiro:** Thanks that's great coming from you Ryoma.

While Ryoma and Masahiro prepared the drink for the others.

*With the rest of the boys*

 **Shunsuke:** You guys want to go where even if is the director who will choose it I'm sure of it.

 **Katsuhiro:** Hum...Maybe New York or Vancouver what about you Shunya?

 **Shunya:** Hum..Taiwan or Vietnam you Ryo?

 **Ryo:** Any contry I want to try them not to hard on choosen and you Jun?

 **Jun:** Maybe has you say any destination but if you say one maybe Manitoba.

At that moments Ryoma and Masahiro come with the drinks.

 **Masahiro:** What are you guys talking about and here the drinks

 **Everyone (except Masahiro and Ryoma):** Thanks you guys.

 **Ryo:** We are talking about witch destination that you dream to go even if we might go where the director of the show want us to go!

 **Masahiro:** Oh well for me it might be China, what about you Ryoma?

 **Ryoma:** Any country just to be with my friends I'm ok!

Everyone has been talking of everything since that they have nothing to do (activities, Works, family) except to waited director instruction. Suddenly the phone rang for everyone. Now everyone has their characters names and they have to be on the set of the movie tomorrow morning (9 am).

* * *

 _ ***With the 7 girls - Few hours after parts talks of the boys***_

They were all at the restaurant eating since that for them is time for lunch they also waited for the answer of the movie. Every girls has been participated on the audition to be in. While they eat they were talking about general likes...boys and if one of them is not taking but fortunately everyone has been taking but doesn't know the character yet.

 **Arisa:** That's so great everyone is part of the movie! I was so nervous! I heard that almost every stars want to do this show because you can travel everywhere because of the announcement!

 **Kasumi:** That's true! I was feeling bad if one of us is not taking and the others was taking maybe because we look closed? We all came together to the audition!

 **Rio:** I hope that our characters will be in the same team together in the movie! But I remember the rumor that it will have two teams split and you got sometimes boys in your teams.

 **Makoto:** I hope that the guys are hot! and sexy thought because it's will be a long filming in different places!

 **Ayuri:** Oh Makoto! Always the same with boys! As for me is just a great experience to have just to film a movie it's so cool!

 **Mori:** I hope that we will be together as say Rio I be so sad if we are not in the same country but that business right?

 **Ai:** Yes that's business Mori but we might be filming the most of the time together and we have our phones so we can talk sometimes!

 **Arisa:** I don't know witch characters that we will play but I hope that the director of the movie/show will tell us!

 **Kasumi:** Right he might tell us when and where we should be to know our characters!

When Kasumi finish her line the phone rang for few minutes (like 40 minutes) every girls know their characters and know that it's tomorrow morning (9 am).

 **Rio:** Wow I'm excited!

 **Makoto:** That's for sure! I can't wait to start filming for real!

 **Ayuri:** I think is the biggest movie that I never done with you girls!

 **Mori:** That's amazing! By the way should we pay our lunch and go to one of our home?

Everyone was agree to pay and go to Kasumi home's.

* * *

 ** _*Skip Morning of both boys and girls, now 9 am*_**

Everyone was there included the director and everyone was looked to each others but no talks just by looks.

 **Director:** Good morning everyone I'm the director but you can call me Sebastian. I'm the one who will split the two teams because it's a movie about challenges and you need to read the script like every movies. I know that everyone know their characters but I will repeat for you guys since that I have to tell you the two teams.

Everyone agree with what the director says.

 **Sebastian (Director):** So in the first team you got...

* * *

 _ **I hope that you guys enjoy it read it I've got to say I work on this for two days write what you think about it! I do own this Fanfiction. I just not own the name of the real actor (That's obvious!).**_


End file.
